Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle power control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle power control apparatus for distributing power from an AC generator.
Background Information
Some bicycles are provided with one or more electric components (e.g., a lamp and an electric transmission) that receive power from an AC generator. The supply of power to each electric component is often controlled by a bicycle power control apparatus. One example of a bicycle with a bicycle power control apparatus for controlling the supply of power to electric components (e.g., a lamp) from an AC generator is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-262473. In this conventional bicycle power control apparatus, the AC generator and the lamp are connected in series. The lamp is driven by the generated power of the AC generator. Power is supplied to the lamp from the storage battery. The bicycle power control apparatus drives a switch that is disposed between the AC generator and the lamp according to the voltage of the storage battery. Specifically, the bicycle power control apparatus limits the power supply to the lamp by controlling the switch so that charging the storage battery is given priority when the voltage of the storage battery is less than a prescribed value.